


Leave Out All the Rest

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Fanvids, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Magical Tattoos, Redemption, Video Format: Streaming, Woobie, by request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Ryan Mitchell, demon's favorite plaything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Out All the Rest




End file.
